deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger
Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, or just Ty, is the main playable protagonist of the TY the Tasmanian Tiger series. Fandom Wiki Ideas So Far *Ty vs. Crash *Forgotten Platformer Mascot Battle Royal *Shantae vs. TY *Ty vs Kao *TY the Tasmanian Tiger vs. Bunnymund *TY vs. Inkling Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 0 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Rayman * Spyro the Dragon History When Ty was still young, an evil genius named Boss Cass attempted to steal the 5 Talismans from Rainbow Cliffs, & use their power to banish all mammals to another dimensions. However, before he could do so, Ty's father managed to scatter the Talismans as he & most other Thylacines were banished. Several years later, the Bunyip Elder informs Ty of his parents fate, Boss Cass' plan, & that he can save his family by recollecting all 5 Talismans. With the help of his friends, Ty travels across the world & finds all the Talismans before facing off against Boss Cass & freeing the tasmanian tigers. He goes on to be a hero of the land, saving everyone from threats like Boss Cass, & the Quinkan. Death Battle Info Background *Height: 100 cm *Weight: Unknown *Age: 22 *Gender: Male *Species: Tasmanian Tiger (Thylacine) Abilities & Equipment * Skilled melee fighter * Can use his boomerangs to slow his descent * Enhanced acrobatics & agility * Can swim pretty well ** In Ty 4, he can hold his breath underwater indefinitely * Powerful bite, often strong enough to beat enemies that resist his rangs * Bunyip Gauntlet: A guantlet containing the Shadow Stone. Made Ty strong enough to fight the Quinkan, mystical beings with unfathomable power that he wouldn't stand a chance against otherwise. Boomerangs *Ironbark Boomerang **A regular pair of boomerangs *Aquarang **Works like a regular boomerang, but can be used underwater **Slices through water like a hot knife through butter **Useless outside of water *Flamerang **Can melt ice, create fireballs, & burn away wooden weapons & obstacles *Zoomerang **Has the most range of any rang **Can zoom in on enemies **Useful for taking out enemies from a distance *Multirang **Multiplies the number of boomerangs Ty can throw *Lassorang **Works like a lasso *Frostyrang **Can freeze just about anything, including air, water, & enemies *Infrarang **Can spot hidden objects & enemies, as well as see through disguises **Flies further than regular rangs *Megarang **Can target up to 3 enemies in a single throw **Homes in on multiple enemies *Zappyrang **Shocks enemies into submission **Can be used to jump-start machinery *Kaboomerang **Both are thrown in a figure-8 pattern before colliding & exploding **Can destroy metal crates & boulders *Chronorang **Slows down whoever it hits *Doomerang **The most powerful boomerang in Ty's arsenal **Is a essentially guided missile that can be controlled by Ty **Homes in & hits multiple enemies *Lasharang **Allows Ty to latch onto special hooks and swing across chasms and gaps **Can also spin enemies into the ground *Smasharang **Stronger than the standard boomerang **Can bust through doors, walls, & metal creates *Blastorang **An explosive rang that travels in a straight line *Lavarang **Can burn objects and obstacles **Creates a large spurt of lava on impact, which burns frills to ashes *Freezerang **Same as the Frostyrang, but far stronger *X-rang **Same as the Infrarang, but more effective *Omegarang **Same as the Megarang, but Ty can throw more than 2 at a time *Thunderang **Can stun enemies with a burst of thunder **Sends out a concussion wave that knocks enemies to the ground **Larger enemies recover faster *Deadlyrang **On impact, sends up a big mushroom cloud explosion that sends anyone caught up in it to the great beyond **Has a larger range than standard boomerangs **Hand-crafted by Sly **Hits more than one opponent *Warperang **Upgrades the Lasharang's low-tech rope with a Trans-Dimensional warp coil, allowing Ty to teleport to specific purple crystals **Is otherwise the same as the Lasharang *Blazerang **A fiery rang forged in a volcano *Blizzarang **An icy rang created from million-year-old ice **Freezes things faster than the Frostyrang *Plasmarang **An electric rang possessing 1.22 gigawatts of electricity *Infinirang **Warps the space-time continuum to slow down enemies *Hyperang **Extremely fast rangs *Cryptorang **Let's Ty see the unseen *Chaosrang **Creates chaos on a sub-atomic level, causing an explosion *Disruptorang **You never know what you're going to get when this rang hits Boomerang Chassis These are special boomerangs that can be modified by placing Bunyip Stones into their slots. * Mono Chassis: A standard boomerang with 1 slot * Duo Chassis: A standard boomerang with 2 slots * Lash Chassis: Functions like the Lasharang, has 3 slots * Mega Chassis: Functions like the Megarang, has 4 slots * Doom Chassis: Provides ultimate maneuverability, has 4 slots * Smash Chassis: Functions like the Smasharang, has 5 slots * Ring Chassis: A circular boomerang with 6 slots * Shadowring: The strongest chassis, made even more powerful by the Shadow Stones. Gave Ty enough power to defeat the Quinking, the leader of the Quinkan Bunyip Stones * Fire Stone: Adds the fire element to any chassis it's equipped to. More stones will make the chassis hotter * Water Stone: Adds the ice element to any chassis it's equipped to. More stones make the chassis colder * Air Stone: Adds lightning to any chassis it's equipped to * Earth Stone: Adds explosive power to any chassis. More stones will make the explosions bigger * Chrono Stone: Adds a slowing effect to any chassis. More stones will slow enemies down more, & for longer * Warp Stone: Gives chassis the ability to teleport between specific crystals. Two stones will give the chassis user (TY) a forcefield. Three stones will make the chassis user invisible * Ultra Stone: Allows the chassis user to see the unseen * Zoom Stone: Gives chassis greater range. More stones grant greater range * Multi Stone: Makes the chassis faster & more plentiful, similar to the Multirang * Magnet Stone: Attracts helpful objects to the chassis Vehicles * Battle Bunyip: A small, combat mech that can hover, swim, & create shock waves * Lifter Bunyip: A large mech possessing the strength to lift & throw boulders * Thermo Extreme Bunyip: A heat resistant mech that can swim & shoot coolant * Shadow Bunyip Mk1: A large mech equipped with a giant laser & double jump * Shadow Bunyip Mk2: Same as the Mk1, but lost its double jump in exchange for grenades & a forcefield. Weighs 3 tons * Crabmersible: A crab mech capable of travelling on land & water. It's equipped with missiles, & claws comparable to the jaws of life * Extreme Bunyip: A heat resistant mech that can swim. Comes equipped with a flamethrower, grappling hook, & orbital laser * Gunyip: A plane equipped with machine guns & bombs. Power-ups allow it to shoot missiles & lasers, as well as slow down time Other Things * Smart enough to strategize against enemies, find & exploit weaknesses, pilot various vehicles, wield various weapons, & use the environment to his advantage Feats * Can survive being hit by a giant saw blade * Can survive being crushed by a boulder * Can take hits from a giant boar, shark, & robots * Can cool down rocks that're too hot to touch with his Frostyrang * Can smash boulders with the Smasharang * Knocked small boulders off the ground with his rangs * Pulled down weak structures with his Lassorang * Can keep up with bats, & react to electricity & missiles Weaknesses * None notable Category:Male Category:Animal Combatants Category:Video Game Combatants Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Mascots Category:Indie Game Combatants Category:Australian Combatants Category:TY the Tasmanian Tiger Combatants Category:Combatants with a unique weapon Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Oceanian Combatants